Winds of a New Beginning
by Teenage Author
Summary: Vandar is a new trainer with a Cyndaquil.Follow his adventures through Johto.This is my first attempted fic so please read and review!
1. Winds of a New Beginning

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
  
Winds of a New Beginning  
  
  
Bbbrring! The alrm went off and Vandar fell off his bed, waking up, "Wha? Oh man, I gotta get to Prof. Maple's lab!" he cried as he started getting ready. Every year, three trainers were accepted into the Pokemon League Challenge. This year, Vandar was one of them. He and the two others would take a test to see what Pokemon they would get. This year, there were Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile. He didn't have a preference. Finally, he was ready.   
He was wearing black and white camo pants with a black t-shirt. His hair was black and had red tips. It was also spiked. He looked in the mirror with his dark blue eyes while slipping his black hiking shoes on. He left his house after saying bye to his parents. He didn't need any supplies because he would be given a Pokedex, a backpack, a vest, a sleeping bag, five pokeballs besides the one with his starter Pokemon, and about 3,500 gold.   
He knocked on the door to Prof. Maple's lab and she opened the door. "Hello Vandar! Right on time! Come in and sit down," she announced merrily. He nodded and sat at a desk next to a mean looking boy. This boy had unruly dark brown hair. He had cold, green eyes and was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt. "I'm Vandar," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Travis. Don't get in my way," he said coldly. Travis ignored his hand as the door opened and a girl walked in.  
Travis smirked at her and Vandar stared and smiled. She was good looking. She was half a foot shorter than Vandar. She was slender and had waist long blonde hair that was braided in a single braid that went down her back. She had dark brown eyes and her curves were perfect. She was wearing a blue tank top and a dark blue skirt to her knees. She sat down and crossed her legs,then winked at Vandar. He blushed furiously and looked forward.  
Prof. Maple walked to the front of the room after handing out paper and pens. "Alright, begin!" she commanded. Twenty minutes later they all had finished. The professor took the test papers and came back soon with three back packs that carried all of their supplies. "I will now announce the results! Cecilia, you get Totodile!" she exclaimed and Cecilia, the pretty girl, looked ecstatic. Cecilia recieved the Sapphire back pack with all of her supplies inside. Her supplies were all Sapphire. The vest had slots for her badges, Pokeballs, and Pokedex. "Vandar gets Cyndaquil!" she announced. He smiled as he slipped his crimson vest on. Travis got Chikorita and put his jade vest on.   
The three kids left the lab and headed for Cherrygrove. Vandar let Cyndaquil out of her Pokeball and grinned when she nuzzled his leg. "This is the beginning. the end will be when I'm the World champ!" 


	2. Trouble with Charmandar

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN POKEMON BUT ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!!!  
  
Charmandar Trouble  
  
  
When we last left Vandar he was at the beginning of Route 29, on his way to Cherrygrove City. Let's rejoin him as his day goes on.  
  
"I'm bored!There are no Pokemon and no trainers here!" complained Vandar. Cyndaquil nodded in agreement. They had been traveling for hours and had found no Pokemon or rival trainers. Suddenly, a small lizardlike creature with a flame on the tip of its tail walked in front of them.  
"Charmandar-Char-Char!" it cried with delight. Vandar grinned. "A Charmandar! These are very rare Lets catch it!" he exclaimed. A strange-looking girl appeared out of the bushes.   
"Wait! Thats my Charmandar! You cant catch him! Im here to battle against new trainers to make sure they can handle the Pokemon League Challenge," she announced.  
"What?Is that allowed?" Vandar questioned. She just nodded and smirked.   
"Lets battle. One on one battle. I choose Charmandar!" she cried. Vandar just shrugged his shoulders and sent out Cyndaquil, thinking this no big deal.  
"Cyndaquil, Tackle that Charmandar fast and hard!" Vandar ordered. Cyndaquil ran at the Charmandar then rolled up into a ball and sped up and rammed Charmandar. Charmandar slightly lost balance then looked back, angry.  
"Charmandar, show your Rage!" she screamed. Charmandar's eyes glowed red and then it rammed Cyndaquil, knocking it down and making it roll right against a tree.  
"There, I win. Your Cyndaquil can handle no more!" she laughed and sat at a chair nearby. Vandar walked off, disappointed with himself as much as Cyndaquil. He looked over at Cyndaquil and gave her a Potion to recover her wounds. She looked as good as new. She smiled up at her as he lead her back into the route. He soon saw a building he had overlooked earlier. He walked in and there was an officer standing behind a counter.  
"Hello. This building leads to Route 46. Different Pokemon are over here. Great place to catch Geodude, if you can spot one. They blend right in with the mountain scenery!" the officer announced. Vandar nodded and walked out and saw he was at the bottom of a mountain, with steep slopes on all sides of him except where he came from. He and Cyndaquil searched the grass and found nothing but Spearows who ran away.  
"This is going nowhere, Cyndaquil. I dont think there are any Geodude left!" Vandar announced before noticing a rolling rock that was coming down the mountain. He noticed it was an irregular shape, no, it was a Geodude! He had Cyndaquil be ready for it with an Ember. As the Geodude fell off the last ledge Cyndaquil fired an Ember, burning the weakened Geodude to a crisp. Vandar threw one of his crimson Pokeballs and Geodude disappeared into a flash of red light. The ball rocked back and forth for twenty seconds, then could be the heard of shutting down machinery. He had caught Geodude! He hurried back into the building and the officer stopped him.  
"If your wanting to heal that Geodude ya just caught I have a Healing Machine you could use so ya dont have to go back to New Bark Town. Fix em up good as new!" he said cheerily. Vandar accepted and walked back to the trainer with Charmandar.  
"I challenge you for a rematch! My Geodude versus your Charmandar!" he announced proudly, calling out his Geodude. Charmandar came running and tried a Rage attack first. It rammed the Geodude but it didnt even budge.  
"Geodude, Mud Slap!" Vandar commanded and soon Geodue was spinning, shooting mud all around, especially on Charmandar. Charmandar's flame dimmed and it slowed but didnt stop. It came back with a Rage but Geodude retaliated with a Tackle then Mud Slap. Charmandar couldnt take it anymore and fell.  
"Aha!I win,and i have access to Cherrygrove City now!" Vandar happily announced as the trainer stepped out of the way and he ventured into this new city. 


	3. Lazy Larvitar!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL BUT THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT GYM LEADERS AND ELITE FOUR!  
  
Lazy Larvitar!  
  
  
Last time we left Vandar he had just beaten a trainer to get into Cherrygrove City. His Pokemon now are currently Cyndaquil and Geodude. "C'mon Larvitar, Rock Slide!" a trainer cried ahead of Vandar. He was walking into Cherrygrove to see two kids training. What really caught his eye was the Larvitar. They were very rare and said to be only seen at Mt. Silver, where only trainers that had beaten the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders from Kanto were allowed to go. He silently walked up behind the Larvitar's trainer. The trainer was a boy. He had a white and black Training Gi along with a white headband but was wearing no shoes. It looked as if he was a follower of the Elite Four trainer Bruno. The trainer was ordering attacks but Larvitar just stood there taking attacks. Its defense was incredible!  
"If your Larvitar wont battle then I automatically win!" the opposing trainer said, obviously annoyed. The Larvitar trainer nodded and turned to see Vandar.  
"Hello, I'm Cal. And you are?" he asked.  
"I'm Vandar!That Larvitar is cool! You wanna battle?" Vandar asked.  
"Sure. I'm training it but it doesnt listen to me. I've got 3 Rock Pokemon other than Larvitar but it's the only one that doesn't listen. I don't have an idea as to why."  
"Okay. I have a Geodude! Let's have a Rock on Rock battle to make it interesting!"  
"I agree to that. Geodude versus Larvitar. I think I'll let my other Pokemon watch this one.Go! Onix! Corsola! Rhyhorn!"  
"Amazing. I'll send mine out. Go, Cyndaquil! Geodude!"  
Cal gave Larvitar a Full Restore and the battle began. Both Pokemon did extremely well because Larvitar listened to Cal for once, but it seemed to be showing off for Vandar. Geodude was battling better also. He was more into the battle than he was against Charmandar. Finally, it was called a tie because both Larvitar and Geodude were exhausted.  
"That was a great battle! Geodude and Larvitar battled hard like rocks!" Vandar laughed. Cal agreed.  
"If you noticed, this Larvitar is very rare. My father gave it to me. He said that I must do my best to make that Larvitar happy.I want to trade you for your Geodude." Cal announced.  
"Trade? But you said that your dad gave it to you. Why would you trade it?" Vandar questioned.  
"Because, my dad wanted me to make it happy. The way it showed off, it wouldn't be any happier unless I trade it to you. It will listen to you far better than any other trainer. And I think your Geodude would like to join the ranks of my Rock Pokemon!"  
Both Pokemon nodded in agreement. Vandar shrugged his shoulders then nodded. They recalled their Pokemon and trekked to the Pokemon Center. There Nurse Joy helped them.  
"Hello! Of course you can see I'm Nurse Joy! And how could i help you two boys?" she asked.  
"We want to trade. Geodude for Larvitar." Cal announced.  
Nurse Joy nodded and lead them to a room with a large machine which had two tubes that were suspended above two platforms.  
"Put the Pokeball's in the slots on the platforms.That will activate the machine. The machine is now upgraded so while its trading Pokemon, they heal. Give me your Pokeballs and I'll heal the rest." she commanded softly.  
They nodded and handed her their Pokeballs then set the Geodude and Larvitar Pokeballs on the platforms. The machine sucked the Pokeballs up and a few moments later dropped out on the other side. Vandar grabbed his new Pokeball with Larvitar inside. They left the room and got their Pokemon back and walked out of the Pokemon Center.  
"Maybe I'll see you at Pokemon League. Thanks for trading. I guess i really didn't have a Lazy Larvitar!" Cal cried as he ran off toward his house. Vandar headed the other way towards Violet and Route 30. 


End file.
